Legends of Chima: Returning, but they never left
by Ultimatep01
Summary: They are coming back, who, what, can the mystery be solved, of who's been stealing the Chi Orbs? Read the book to find out!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

This is a story based on lego Lengends of Chima, most rights to characters got to the Lego Group

and Cartoon network, all non-offical characters will have a OC when they first appear.

Chapter 0 (aka prologue):

It was just a normal day, no crazy shenanigans were going on , no wars have broken out in months, it's a great time to be honest.

'Laval, have you heard of the forgotten tribe legend?' I asked him, trying to brake the silence.

'No, I would like to hear it Eris, so can you tell me a bit about it?' Laval replied

'Really? I thought EVERYONE knew about it, well I might as well start, back in the olden days of Chima there was a tribe called the-' I started.

'Obviously not everyone Eris.' Laval butted in.

'Yeah, I guess I was just reviling in the story... Anyway, may I continue?' I stated.

'Yeah, my bad for butting in by the way.. Really sorry!' Laval replied faster then I expected.

'I forgive you, that's what friends do, anyway back to the legend. The tribe was called the Heg somethings, it was not really finished in the book, so all I know is that there name started with Heg. Moving on, there were one of the most advanced tribes, along side the Phoenixes, they mostly came out when it was night, during the day, the spelt in what they called "The home cave", they're quite interesting. Laval, I could lend you the book of it.' I breath heavily after saying that.

'I would like to read it, so that would be appreciated.' Laval quickly replied, and he hugged me.

'I will give the book to you tomorrow Laval, right now I have to go, see ya!' I start flying away but I hear Laval shout.

"See ya tomorrow Eris!" Laval shouted at me.

-That Night at the Lion temple

'If only I could show myself, if only... ' OC ? whispered.

'Halt, who goes there!' Lennox shouts.

The mysteries figure runs off.

'Dang it, he got away with five orbs of chi, this is getting serious, first one chi orb per night, then two, then three, now five. This is getting bad, the king must be told!' Lennox said to hiself.

-The following morning.

'King Lagravis, some of the chi orbs have been stolen.' Lennox stated

'I know Lennox, but based on what the figure's movements are, we can't catch it.' King Lagravis replied.

-Chapter 0 end.


	2. Chapter 2 - Forever new

Chapter 1, continuation from the end of the prologue:

'What will we do then, brother?' asked Lavertus.

'I don't know, for once the villain might win...' Started Lagravis.

'But we have to try and stop him for the big race today, brother.' Lavertus pointed out.

'I know, but I don't know what to do about it.' Replied Lagravis.

Laval walks in.

'Do about what?' Asked Laval, with a confused look on his face.

'It's about the chi orbs being stolen, and how I think the thief will strike again today, during the race.' Answered Lagravis.

'What, something must be done then!' Shouted Laval, in disbelieve.

'Of course something will be done son.' Answered Lagravis, getting a bit fed up of the entire conversation.

'like, have the guards guard the Golden Chi orb during the race?' Laval said.

'Of course, aren't your friends expecting you Laval?' Pointed out Lagravis.

'Oh yeah, thanks father!' Laval started running off to the Forever Rock.

'No problem son.' Lagravis said with a sigh.

-at the forever rock, first person mode on.

I notice Laval running in late, as usual.

'Sorry I'm late, spelt in, as usual.' Laval said with a huff in his voice.

'Being late is better then not coming Laval, and at least you didn't forget!' Cragger pointed out.

'Yes my friend, it's good you came. Correct?' Razar added

'Thanks guys, my father was rambling on about some thief, he's probably just over reacting.' Laval said with a sigh.

'What's wrong Laval?' I ask, wandering sincerely if he was fine.

'Nothing, it's just, what if he wasn't over reacting...' Laval answered with a bit of sadness in his voice 'He says if the thief strikes again, it'll be the golden Chi orb he's after.. And we all know that's bad'.

'Then his guard are pro-trolling it more then usual, correct?' A mysteries voice says.

'Yes, and who are you or where are you?' Laval asked, a bit shocked at this I believe. (chapter end)


End file.
